Socio
by MackQueen
Summary: Her eyes trailed from the note, and down towards the toddler, surprisingly they were not filled with anger or hate, but sympathy. Good Petunia! Darker Intelligent Harry. Other BWL . Massive One-sided Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU. I am going to warn you, it is morbid as fuck. It features topics from cats to bestiality to robot sex. That gives you a good range of how open-minded I am. None of it is going to be extremely graphic in terms of sex. Violence is a bit different. I am going by the extent of mortal combat and things like Mortal combat for my rate of M. They set the bar pretty high in disturbing violent material.**

 **I can't promise extremely long chapters or updates because real life is a bitch. This is a very cliche fanfiction so you should be able to find something similar very quickly. I am going to warn you. I rant. A lot.  
**

Albus peered at them, his spectacles sliding down his nose while doing so. Lily squirmed in her seat, a nervous wreck, her long red hair was messy and had who-knows-what in it. James had lazily slung his arm around her shoulder, the dark shadows were very prominent. With the war, and being new parents to twins, it had started to take it's toll on them.

"Lily, James. I have some very grave news about your two twins." His voice was manipulated into making it sound all kind and grandfatherly. In reality, he was thriving with dark mischief. "There was a prophecy made...Your son Henry is the one destined to defeat Voldemort."

Lily gasped and her eyes began to water. She started to shake uncontrollably, James immediately pulled her into his chest. His face for once, had a very serious look on his face. "Albus, what about Harry? We have to protect Harry!" James barked, his voice filled with worry.

Albus frowned. They shouldn't care about Harry, they should care about Henry. "Now I have already thought of a plan to make Harry safe away from Deatheaters and Voldemort." He prepared to tell them his wondrous plan, he knew Lily wouldn't take it well. He was prepared for that too. "Harry will have to be sent away, somewhere far far away where Voldemort would never think to look. However, you can not get him back until the prophecy is fulfilled."

The older man continued to explain the obviously well-thought out plan. Lily had pulled her face from James's chest and the skin was no longer creamy pale. It was nearing purple in her anger. "How dare you! How could you ask me to do such a thing! In my own home, you dare ask me to give away my baby in favor of another!"Lily didn't stop there. "Don't you know what happens to them, the forgotten siblings? I've seen it with my own eyes!"

James silently agreed with her. He had seen it with his own eyes as well. Petunia had become an awful woman, he had seen Lily's parent's favoritism.

Albus's blue eyes filled with anger, pure anger. This woman dare refuse him! He-Dumbledore! The one who defeated the previous dark lord! He gripped his wand underneath his desk. No one would know what he did to the poor couple. He whipped out his wand and yelled at Lily, "Imperio" Her mind immediately glazed over, James leaped from his seat but he unfortunately didn't have his wand on him.

Albus could see them struggle against the spell, with his power they would never be able to break it. "Now Lily, do you agree with me."  
"Yes Headmaster." Lily's voice spoke, cheerful as if Dumbledore had proposed the greatest plan ever. Like like (In Dumbeldore's image) should be.

* * *

Albus roughly dropped the basket on the porch of a suburban house. The white picket-fence was pristine and the early start of a future flourishing garden. He placed the note with the sleeping baby. He had written himself, indirectly anyway.

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _I would dearly appreciate you looking after him. His twin, my precious one, Henry has been chosen as our world's savior. Harry is just not of importance to me anymore. You can keep him, I'm sure you'll get along, he isn't a tough baby. Unfortunately, that means he's weak. I can't have weak children. Raise him like he is your own.  
_

 _Lily._

As the man left the small comfortable neighborhood, a woman from above frowned. This would be her future vessel, similar to her champions. Children who were chosen to be great. Merlin, Salazar Slytherin ect. None of them were to be cruel without reason though. Salazar Slytherin was right in trying to keep the muggleborn from getting in during his time period. At times he is still right, which is what people forget. She had a feeling this child would be amazing. Chaos was dying. No one remembered her. No one cared for her. Yes, she would live on...In a different way.

Invisible to all not her chosen, she crept near him and let her power drift from her into him. Harry Potter opened his killing curse eyes and saw the death of Chaos.

Sometime later the door opened revealing a petite blonde haired woman, she seemed nervous as she opened the door. Her shawl poorly covered the bruises layering her skin. This was Petunia Dursley. She hadn't been seen for more than five minutes, in the last two years. She just wasn't the socialist she used to be. Her mouth formed a small O as she glanced down at the blanket wrapped babe.

Harry stared at her with apathetic eyes. Petunia picked him up carefully, curious. Her left hand picked the letter from his little woven basket. Her eyes trailed from the note, and down towards the toddler, surprisingly they were not filled with anger or hate, but sympathy.

 **I've had a pretty disturbing year. I saw my grandfather watching porn...Never staying up past six a.m. every again. EVER. I hope you all review, but I know that probably won't happen because people can be dicks and be very lazy. A simple little "It was good. Update please." or even this. "You could use some work here and there (Lists some stuff I messed up) but you have some potential.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Turkey Sandwiches To Pleasant Dudley To Domestic Abuse!**

 **TAN: I get it, okay, Harry Potter was made in England. But that doesn't mean I was. Certain English words will be used, but mostly American terms. It might annoy you, but it's seriously like asking me write and speak Japanese simply because Naruto is an anime. Or I could tell the people who are annoyed at me (and write Percy Jackson fanfiction) to stop...I'm pretty sure their response wouldn't be good.**

"Now Dudley and Harrison be good. I packed your favorites, Turkey and Roast Beef sandwiches. I put in some gummies as well." Petunia spoke softly to the sleepy children, who were rubbing their eyes.

Dudley frowned,"Do we have to go to school, mum?" He whined as he clung to her white sleeve. Petunia's lips barely lifted up into a smile, but it was there. "I'm afraid so my dear, watch after Harry will you, he's fragile."

The older of the two boys puffed out his chest and smirked arrogantly,"Of course mummy!

Harry frowned, he could protect himself, but he knew his Aunt Petunia meant well. "Be careful Aunt Tunie." He offered her some comfort of her being alone. He and Dudley would be riding the school bus. Petunia had acquired a medium sized case of agoraphobia and she didn't trust Vernon to not hurt the children in the morning.

"I'll be fine Harrison." Harry had requested that she call him that, proclaiming that "It makes him seem more intelligent". "Have a good day at school you two." She whispered as she rushed them out of the door. She stared out of the window, making sure they got onto the yellow bus that came zooming by. Harry had looked behind him and waved.

Petunia waved back, smiling sadly. Her eyes started to water and minisculy sized tears ran down her pale cheeks. She heard the shifting upstairs as the obese man known as Vernon Dursley awoke. She then went into the kitchen to fix his coffee, as well as the eggs and bacon she had cooked. She had at least five minutes to heat them up.

He would be angry to know that the children had gotten food this morning before him.

* * *

Harry sat in his desk, his name drawn in permanent marker on a paper slip. His teacher was Mrs. Blevins. She had leathery hands and her cheeks drooped to her mouth. She didn't seem like a nice, kind person. As the parents who dropped their kids personally left, Harry couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. They all seemed so loving, so happy...Something tugged inside Harry's chest.

"Now that we're all here..."Her black eyes drifted over them, as if analyzing them. It was unnerving. Her hand drifted shakily in her desk and grabbed a giant stack of papers. "Time to learn the alphabet heathens. You're sinful heathens!"

The woman made an alphabet dedicated to religion and God. Harry was smacked in the head for laying his head down in his boredom. He didn't even think she was allowed to do that!

They had to do a worksheet...on God. He learned thousands of useless facts.

The school bell rang finally, six hours wasted. Harry walked down the halls towards the buses, he felt the grubby stick hands of children bumping into him as he passed slowly by. Dudley had caught up to him, yelling about what a great time he had with Mrs. Brown. Harry couldn't help but feel just a tad bit jealous. Harry made sure to shake himself of it. Jealousy wasn't healthy.

"Harrison, are you okay? I didn't upset you did I?" Dudley suddenly appeared rather worried, his happiness momentarily gone.

Harry gave him a wide smile. A facade. "Dudders, of course I am!"

Dudley scowled at the nickname, "I told mum to stop calling me that. Which by extension meant you as well."

Harry slung his arm across Dudley's shoulders, "Since when did I follow rules?" Actually all the time. What could he say, Harry was a goody-two-shoes.

Dudley snorted and muttered,"Yeah right." He pushed Harry's arm off his shoulders. They got on the bus.

* * *

Petunia yelped as the fat fist knocked against her left cheek. Tears were streaming from her pain-filled eyes. "Thhiss iz whatch yoush git fur not makin me a drinsh. (This is what you get for not making me a drink) Vernon slurred.

"Vernon dear, please, the boys will be home any minute now." Petunia cried, her whole form shaking as she got up from the floor, nearly falling over.

The obese man growled, "Didsh I say yuh can get up?Cuz I don thinksh I did." He swung at her again, but missed and knocked the purple vase right behind her on the floor. It shattered into a million microscopic pieces.

The next time, he didn't miss. As his fist was pulled away from her stomach, she lurched over from having the wind knocked out of her. "V-eer-nen" She managed to gasp out.

Vernon didn't get a chance to say anything before a pot hit him in the head, a few dozen times. His murky brown eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tumbled downwards. Behind him stood Harry and Dudley. Harry was calm, having witnessed Vernon being an abusive bastard before. Dudley however, had a mixture of tears and snot already covering him.

Harry immediately tried to help the light woman up. Frowning, Harry tried to reach into the special bubble that seemed to be in his stomach. He concentrated and opened his eyes to find Petunia somewhat levitating off the ground.

"H-H-Harry, h-h-ow are-are you do-doing that?" Dudley asked him, stuttering from witnessing that horrible event. Petunia was hardly conscious as she groaned in pain.

Harry shrugged, "Magic?" He didn't know, but a feeling in him told him he was right.

 **I deeply apologize for the short chapters. Don't worry this is a laaaaarge series. Like large. Like all cliche fanfictions, this will have tons of crossovers. However they will be separate fics, so you don't have to worry about it. However if you plan on sticking to this story through shit tons of crap, post one fact about yourself in a review.**

 **I can't say I'll always update twice a day, maybe once a day. No promises will be made though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so bad! I haven't updated in days! FFN is all glitched up and I can't see any views whatsoever! I have five reviews on the first chapter, literally none on the last chapter. I hope you guys will change that! I don't have anything clever for the spectrum thing. Maybe you guys can give me some ideas.**

Harry stared emotionlessly as the dark brown casket was set into the ground. Petunia still cried, Harry couldn't help but be mad at her. He had saved them all of Vernon's abuse. She could have died! Yet she still mourned over the bastard. Dudley stared with a tinge of sadness in his eyes, but he didn't cry. He was in shock.

Marge, Vernon's sister, happened to be at the funeral. For once her old evil dog, Ripper, was vacant from the area. Marge happened to be more of a man than Vernon was, with arms that could tear steel apart.

"Petunia, I just can't let you live alone with that-that" Marge turned to Harry sharply, spit flying from her mouth, "That freak! I can't do such a thing to you! I understand the feeling of losing a husband, I've lost three myself."

Harry couldn't shake the feeling of wondering how they died. Maybe Marge was more like Vernon that Harry knew. He wouldn't doubt it. Petunia nodded before sobbing once more into her tissue. "I think that's a great idea Marge. Thank you for your kindness."

Harry couldn't help but mentally groan, he snuck a peek at Dudley who was softly glaring at the ground. Dudley hated the idea of Marge living with them as much as Harry did.

Marge pushed him to the ground as they left the cemetery, she chuckled darkly. _She is just like Vernon._ Harry winced as his back hit the rocky ground. They were in the parking lot of the church, he could feel a few of the pointier rocks dig into skin, leaving scratches. Dudley quickly pulled him up. Harry couldn't help but thank Vernon's genes for just a second, or else five year old Dudley would have had a tough time with pulling Harry up off the ground.

On the way home, besides running a few stop signs, they were alive. Marge would leave for the weekend and come back, bringing all of her stuff with her. Petunia faked a smile and waved goodbye.

She hesitantly pulled an even brighter smile and looked at us. Harry could tell she was uneasy and upset, although he was unsure why. "Well boys, time to get out of this hellhole. Pack as fast as you can."

Dudley and Harry turned slightly to each other and smiled happily. Bad memories filled this house, they needed a new start.

* * *

"Boys, it'll be a long drive. We're moving to London. A long time ago my Aunt Ivy left me a house. It isn't that big, so you'll have to share a room." Harry was okay with that, and Dudley seemed fine with sharing a room with his cousin. Petunia took a deep breath. She hadn't drove this long in years. It was so foreign to her after such a long time.

Petunia continued to chatter on, trying to ease the tension. "I'll have to find a job, our saved money will only last us so long and the checks Grunnings sending won't be for anything but groceries. Maybe I'll go to college again."

Dudley sighed in boredom. "Harry, will you miss home?" The blonde haired boy stared curiously at his younger cousin.

Harry turned to him and stated bluntly without any sort of regret, "No. My life was a nightmare there."

Dudley frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't do anything Harry." He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. Harry felt a slight ounce of happiness. That was Dudley's way of apologizing. The boy didn't even do anything wrong!

"You shouldn't apologize for your dad not being a man. You're just a kid, I can't expect someone only a month older than me to know what to do."

"Still,"Dudley protested, "I should have known." Harry didn't know what the feeling in his chest was, but he couldn't tell if he liked it..or hated it.

"Thanks Dudders." For once Dudley kept his mouth shut about the nickname, not wanting to ruin the moment. The two boys played over eleven games of RPS. Harry won only seven times, he wasn't good at this game. He never really played it often. Kids just didn't like him. He didn't like them either.

The small family of three pulled up to the small house, it was one of the few isolated places in London. It was surrounded by a few trees. The house was small, purely brick and had little to no decor. To be frank, it was boring.

They were needing all new things. They had packed a few of their clothes, but that was it. "Aunt Ivy requested that the furniture to be kept here, she thought I would leave Vernon and move here. Whenever we would have a few scats, I would rush right into Aunt Ivy's arms."

Aunt Petunia was right. The house was pretty small, there was only one bathroom and two bedrooms. The kitchen only had a stove and a sink. There was a tiny little table only meant for one person, with a chair in front of it. Harry and Dudley's bedroom consisted of a window, a bunkbed and a dresser. The closet was even smaller than the cupboard back at number four privet drive.

Harry unpacked what little he had, along with some of his toy soldiers. He couldn't leave them behind. They were his only toys. They didn't deserve to be abandoned. He cared for them too much. It was then Harry decided, as he stared around the room, that this new life...It would be a good one.

 **This was a slowish chapter. I apologize for that.**


End file.
